The Flowers of Alola
by WeNeverGiveUp
Summary: Even the most beautiful flowers wither without the sun...A three-part series with Lana, Mallow, and Lillie.
1. Lana

Lana

Seated comfortably on the wooden pier, Lana sighed contently as she splashed her feet about in the cool and clear water, taking in the pleasant atmosphere of the seaside town known as Konikoni. Konikoni got its name from the native Alolan term, _koni_ , whichmeant 'for one's heart to flutter, to yearn', and that was exactly how the young woman felt whenever she thought of her hometown, the place she had lived happily and peacefully for all 20+ years of her life.

Small waves rippling around her submerged legs, Lana couldn't help but smile as she noticed her reflection in the water, a mirror image of herself staring back curiously. Her appearance had changed quite drastically since her days as a Trial Captain, and for the better, she believed. No longer was she a lanky and tomboyish girl with short bangs and loose-fitting clothes: her aqua-colored hair now ran long past her shoulders, and her fit yet shapely figure garnered much unwanted attention from the men of Konikoni. Additionally, her grown sense of fashion made her the talk of the town among the women as well.

Her ocean-blue eyes, however, had remained unchanged over the years. Relaxed yet observant, they looked back at Lana from her image on the water, silently judging.

Suddenly feeling nostalgic, Lana reached back and grabbed a short wooden pole, bringing it into her lap. It was a fishing rod. One that she had made and, specifically, the one she had gifted to a good friend about a decade earlier. As she ran her fingertips over the smooth notches she had hand-cut, memories began rippling back like the rising tide around her feet.

It had been a nice day. Faint sunlight flirted with a light drizzle, Lana's favorite type of weather. She and the boy had been up at Brooklet Hill, a pleasant and lush area of Akala Island filled with calm ponds and tropical plant life.

"This is how you use my fishing rod," a younger Lana began as she cast out a line from her hand-carved rod. "When you want to fish, look for piles of rocks in the water. Fish like to hide in the shadows there."

The boy, brown-haired and wearing a neat baseball cap, nodded in understanding. He had always been a quiet one, but kind nonetheless.

Younger Lana continued. "When you see your bob dip under the water, you have a bite. But you won't for long. Your catch will struggle to get away," she explained calmly, not taking her eye off of the small red and white ball bouncing up and down on the water's surface. "At the same time, you want to be patient. Without patience, nothing good will ever come."

Soon enough, the bob disappeared into the deep blue water. The boy gasped, but Lana simply pulled the line in, quick and strong, the way she had always done. From the water emerged a large fish, squirming as it stubbornly held onto the hook.

The teenage Lana laughed, and pulled the fish in closer. Quickly and skillfully, she released the fish from the metal hook before letting it back into the water, where it hurriedly swam away.

"I have never dropped a catch," she boasted as she handed the homemade rod back to the boy. "Now, it is your turn to fish up something wonderful!"

The boy chuckled awkwardly, and clumsily threw the line out into the water. From his posture and form, Lana could tell he had never done it before.

"You must hold it like this," she advised as she moved behind him. "Here, readjust your hands…" From behind him, the young girl grabbed ahold of the fishing rod, her arms wrapping around the boy's torso. "You cannot be shaky or nervous. The fish will sense it and know something is wrong."

Dead silent, the boy was trying his hardest to focus on the task in front of him and not on the the girl hugging him from behind. Lana withheld a chuckle; he was a cute one, for sure. The warmth of his body was soothing, like a ray of sunlight on a cloudy day.

Without warning, the round bob was pulled underneath the surface of the water, which was now rippling as raindrops fell from above.

"Pull!"

Lana blinked as she felt a cool drop fall on her shoulder. Back on the pier at Konikoni, the blue-haired woman took a deep breath out as she regained her senses. A light drizzle had started. Ripples echoed across the ocean as droplets softly impacted.

From a bag beside her, Lana retrieved a length of string. As she had done countless times before, Lana set the line on the rod, making sure it was secure and stable. When she finished, the former captain put a small piece of bait on the end of the line and cast it out in one fluid motion, as natural as a stream flowing.

Nothing was biting, but Lana still enjoyed it. She enjoyed the patience it required, enjoyed the calm, enjoyed the serenity of the ocean as it rippled with rain. She could wait forever, and, in fact, she had almost died once doing just that.

"Ah-choo!"

Lying in bed under at least a dozen different blankets, younger Lana just wanted die. Just wanted it to end right away. She was cold, freezing cold, as cold as the bottom of the ocean. But she was also burning up, boiling, with a fever of at least 104 degrees.

This was three months after she had last seen him at Brooklet Hill. They hadn't talked at all, hadn't exchanged a single call or text message.

She couldn't remember much about that day. Her fever had made everything foggy and surreal. But what she could recall was a lot of commotion. From her bedroom, Lana heard her dad raise his voice. She was too tired to get up, however, to see what was going on. She sniffled and ducked under the covers, futilely attempting to sleep.

"Lana," whispered a small voice.

Peeking her head out from her burrow, Lana saw that one of her little twin sisters, Harper, had slipped into her room.

"Mr. Strong Trainer is here to see you!" the young girl buzzed excitedly. "But daddy won't let him. He says you're too sick. Are you too sick?"

Too weak to speak, Lana simply shook her head.

"Okie!" her sister cried happily. "I'll go tell daddy!" As she opened the door to leave however, she quickly turned back to face Lana, smiling innocently.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Lana shot her a death stare with all of the energy that she could muster, and the little girl ran out of the room, giggling.

Alone again, Lana blew her nose and crawled deep into her bed, exhausted from just a minute of conversation. The light pitter-patter of drizzle hitting the roof ran throughout her room. It was soothing, but Lana's mind was restless. What was _he_ doing here? Out of all the people that Lana expected to visit her on her deathbed, he was the last.

Eyes closed but still alert, Lana tensed up as she heard the door to her bedroom quietly creak open. Soft footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped completely, right at the edge of her bed.

"Who's there?" she asked faintly, voice muffled under layers of cloth, though she was already well-aware it was him.

Without a word, the boy sat down next to her on the bed. Even through all of the blankets, his warmth was familiar. Calming. Like the warmth of the sun.

"Ah-choo!" she sneezed, every part of her body aching terribly as she did so. "I was…fishing…up at Brooklet Hill," she started, though her lungs already felt empty. "It was pouring rain, but…I stayed out there for a very long time. The water was calling me, if you understand what I mean…" Lana laughed sheepishly, but then groaned as her chest exploded with pain.

She felt the boy sitting beside her tense up with concern. He gently placed a hand on her back, as if saying, "Stop".

Lana laid there for what felt like years, ever so slowly drifting off. The serene sounds of falling rain combined with the security of his company eventually got the best of her.

"You want to be patient…" she mumbled as her mind and body floated off. "Without patience, nothing good will ever come…"

Rain was still falling when the girl snapped back to reality. It was really coming down now, the light drizzle from before having grown into a full downpour. Unshaken, Lana gripped her fishing rod tighter, still stubbornly waiting for something to bite. She was cold, and drenched to the bone, but she'd lived through worse.

This was nothing compared to the storm four years ago, she thought. Lana could still see it. Huge waves crashing on the pier. A blinding rain and deafening wind. Hand still on her pole, she aimed her gaze at her house, which sat just above the pier on the edge of town, and focused in on one particular window.

Four years ago, a nearly grown but still young Lana was peeking out of that window, nervously eyeing the pier as wave after wave pounded it like no tomorrow.

Turning to the other window in her room, the one that faced town, Lana saw a young couple running through an otherwise abandoned street, desperately seeking shelter. The boy yelled something to the girl, but whatever he said was lost in the howls of the hurricane.

The blue-haired girl sighed and shook her head, plopping down on her bed with a mellow _thud_.

Hopefully the storm would pass soon. It happened all of the time in Alola, a tropical region with high humidity and whatnot, but this one was predicted to be much longer and stronger. But Lana couldn't do anything about it. All she could do now was lie in bed and listen to the rain fall.

Lana hated storms, however. She enjoyed the gentle tapping of light rainfall. The endless pounding of storms, the noise, the thunderclaps…It didn't suit her. It was all too chaotic.

It didn't help that the power had gone out. Lana's bedroom was lit solely by two small sea-scented candles and whatever light that managed to crawl in from outside.

A cold draft suddenly blew across the room, blowing one of the candles out and barely letting the other survive. Lana shivered as she pulled the remaining candle closer, holding the small glass jar in her hands for added warmth. Damn. She'd have to get her walls checked out when the storm was over…

 _Knock-knock!_

A sharp but stern rapping on wood drew Lana's attention away from the temperature. Before she could get up to investigate, someone in the house opened the front door, letting in another blast of frigid air.

"Hiya!" she heard one of her sisters greet enthusiastically. "My parents aren't home right now, but my big sis is in her room, if you were wondering."

The unseen stranger replied with a polite 'thanks' before Lana heard them begin walking towards her room.

"Lanaaaaa," called out her younger sister Sarah as she peeked her head into the room. "Your boyfriend is here."

Lana pouted. "He is not my boyfriend, Sarah," she said defensively as she stood up and moved over to them by the doorway. "Now run along. Go find Harper and make sure she's okay."

The girl stuck her tongue out obnoxiously, but obeyed and scurried off somewhere else into the house.

That left Lana standing with the boy she never thought she'd see again.

"I never expected that I would see you again," Lana began coolly but honestly. "It has been a while." It was only then that she noticed the fully-stuffed duffel bags beside him, dripping with water.

"Come in," she offered as she motioned for him to enter the room and closed the door behind them. "What's the matter?"

In the dim candlelight, he explained how he had been in a huge fight with his girlfriend of many years. He explained how he couldn't bear to be with her anymore, how he had run away from her into the pouring rain. He explained how he had packed up all of his belongings and straight-up left, how upset and frustrated and stupid he had felt.

And then he explained how he had always truly loved Lana, since the moment they had met at Brooklet Hill. How he thought of her every time he used her fishing rod, every time it rained, every time he saw the ocean. Every time, he thought of her. Lana.

Short of breath and flustered, he finally finished his story, his bright brown eyes glimmering as they looked to Lana expectantly.

Lana was as silent as a still pond, her face frozen in a state of disbelief.

The roaring wind and rain battered the house, but the two just sat on Lana's bed, stoic and unflinching,

"…Go…go home," Lana began, voice shallow. "You have made a mistake…Go back to your girlfriend…back to her, not back to me…go back to her…"

Out of nowhere, she pulled the boy in and stole a deep kiss, one that warmed her a thousand times more than the lone candle illuminating the room, one that burned worse than the fever years ago, one that felt like pure sunlight in a dark night.

And when that one ended, they had another. And another. And another. Clothes disappeared. The stormy day turned into a stormy night. The lone candle burned out. And then they kissed again.

"Lana!"

"Huh?" Lana came to her senses, only to feel a strong tug on her fishing rod. Caught off-guard, she pulled it in as fast as she could, but to no avail.

Whatever had bitten, it had gotten away. And with her hook too.

She sighed as she put down her rod, wiping tears and rainwater alike off of her cheeks. Was this the first catch she had ever lost…?

"Lana!" cried the same voice from before, which Lana now recognized as her younger sister Harper. "It's storming really badly! You should come in soon!" She heard her house's door slam shut as her sister went back in, but didn't get up from the pier. Instead, she reached into her bag and grabbed a fresh line and hook.

As she had always done, Lana set the line on the rod, stable and secure. Before she cast it out, however, she took a moment to observe the rod. To feel its weight and character. It had always been her favorite rod, the most well-constructed and trusted. But she had spent almost half of her life without it. It hadn't been until about a month ago that she had gotten it back, in the mail, with a cute wedding invitation decorated with lilies attached.

Shaking her head in frustration, she cast out her rod, devoting a hundred percent of her focus to the small red and white bob dancing on the unrestful ocean surface.

"You want to be patient," she muttered to herself. "Without patience, nothing good will ever come."

She wouldn't let this one get away. Not again.

 _ **Koni au, koni au i ka wai  
Koni au i ka wai huʻihuʻi  
I ka wai aliʻi, ʻo ke kini lā  
ʻOlu ai ka nohona o ka laʻi**_

 _I yearn, yearn for the water  
Yearn for the cool refreshing drink  
Royal liquid, gin  
That makes life so pleasant_

 _The water lily is a beautiful aquatic plant that grows flowers about 5 inches in diameter and makes its home around quiet bodies of water like ponds and lakes. Its flowers come in numerous colors, a few examples being red, white, pink, purple, and blue. The scientific name for the water lily is Nymphaea, with comes from the Greek word 'nymph', nymphs being mythological feminine spirits that lived around bodies of water. Water lilies are extremely pleasing to the eye, but are fragile, and require proper warmth and a good amount of sun to flourish. Biologically, water lilies play an important role in that they provide shade to prevent algae growth, which keeps water clean, and they can protect small fishes and aquatic animals from predators. Most water lilies will open their petals during the day, when the sun shines, and close them at night, but a few specific species will only bloom at night._

 _Around the world, the water lily has numerous symbolic and cultural meanings. The Egyptians believed the flower to be a symbol of unity, and held the blue water lily in high regard, believing it to be a representation of the Sun and a symbol of rebirth. In Buddhism, the water lily is considered sacred, and Buddhists associate different colors with different significances, such as red for love, white for mental purity, and blue for knowledge. Hindus also feel the flower has spiritual importance, and believe that it symbolizes resurrection through the opening and closing of its blossoms during day and night. Purity is another aspect of water lilies, as though they grow in mud, they are still pristine and beautiful._

 _In a few select cultures, brides may choose to include water lilies in their bridal bouquets, as it represents chastity and purity of the heart. In Western cultures, the water lily can be symbolic of eloquence, gracefulness, and estranged love._


	2. Mallow

Mallow

" _Hello? Uh, hi. It's me. Mallow. I know it's your wedding day and all, and I figured you wouldn't pick up, but…I can leave you a voicemail, at least."_

 _The girl laughs softly over the phone, sounding a bit uncomfortable._

" _Aren't you a little young to be getting married? You're, like, in your early 20s! Enjoy life for once!"_

 _There's a brief pause, as if she's taking a moment to gather her thoughts._

" _So I know we haven't talked in a while, but…that's okay. We've both probably been busy and stuff. I took over the family restaurant you know…Been running it for about three years now. It's doing well! We still serve the house special…you know, the one you just love?"_

 _Mallow hiccups, and then clears her throat._

" _Excuse me. But yeah, things are the same here in Konikoni…Well, some things have changed. That exotic goods shop closed down. A shame, really, but they just weren't getting enough business. In other news, I stopped wearing that dang red flower in my hair…It was always just a childish habit, anyways…"_

 _Now comes a long silence. The sound of Mallow taking a gulp of something is subtle but audible._

" _Remember when we used to hang out at Lush Jungle? You remember? The woods where I was the captain? We'd find a nice clearing, surrounded by all of the tropical plants and wildlife, and I would put my head in your lap and complain about how all the boys teased me. They all said I was too wild, too adventurous, not girly enough."_

 _With this next break in speech, it is clear Mallow is drinking something._

" _You told me they were wrong. You told me I was beautiful, told me I was different. And I'd always play it off. I'd always say something like 'Oh, that can't be right' or 'You must be exaggerating'."_

 _Mallow hiccups again, and takes a deep breath._

" _I believed you though. I knew that every casual compliment you made was a hundred percent genuine. Straight from the heart. That was the type of guy you were, after all. Not one to beat around the bush. You were always honest, always said what you meant."_

 _There's a gentle sigh, melancholy like a peaceful forest._

" _I get asked out by a lot of guys now. But none of these fancy dinners and one-night stands can compare to what we had in the woods, just hours and hours of heart-to-heart, pure and meaningful conversation."_

 _Mallow's tone suddenly turns somber, but certainly not sober._

" _I, uh, remember this one moment in particular. I was lying back with my head in your lap, as usual. You just always gave off this vibe of warmth and security…I don't know how to describe it. But anyways, I was lying with my head in your lap, and I was holding this neat flower. I didn't know what it was called, and I still don't know, but it was a really pretty flower."_

 _Seemingly struggling to continue, Mallow takes a moment to collect herself._

" _I started pulling off the petals, one by one, like that whole 'he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not' thing. I…I guess I was bored or something. I don't know. But anyways, it ended on 'he-loves-me-not', and I remember I was absolutely heartbroken. Real mature, right? But there was just something about this flower telling me that I wasn't loved that hit me square in the gut."_

 _The girl sniffles loudly. Loud enough to cause static in the recording._

" _I think I almost started crying, even though I had no reason to. But then…you said, 'he loves you', and gave me that smile you had, the one that was like a ray of sunshine._

 _Ten second break._

" _We were best buds. Two peas in a pod. But that was when we were little, you know. At least, little compared to now. Teens. Just some kids with stupid dreams and aspirations."_

 _A sip. And then another._

" _Speaking of stupid dreams, you almost inspired my dumb ass to pack up and leave. I wanted to be just like you, to travel all across the world seeking fame and adventure. But somehow, you persuaded me to stay. Do it for my family, you said. And thanks to that, I'm sitting here in a damn restaurant. The most successful in town, sure, but it's just a damn restaurant."_

 _The audio catches Mallow taking a deep swig. She then coughs harshly, as if her throat was burning. Her voice gets more serious._

" _Fuck you. Fuck you and your pretty little fiancée. You know, in the later years, you became the one that needed emotional support. You would put your head on my lap, and ponder how to work out your train-wreck of a relationship. And every time, I would give you some bullshit like, 'Oh, it'll all work out in the end', or, 'Just have faith in your relationship'."_

 _The violent slam of a glass on a table echoes._

" _I guess it did work out in the end, huh? You're getting married today, to your girlfriend of over ten years. Does she know? Does she know about Lana? Your one true love?! No, she doesn't fucking know. You probably lied your ass off to her."_

 _With a dangerous combination of composure and anger, Mallow continued._

" _Every time you asked if you should leave her, I said no. Do you know why I said no? Because I couldn't bear to see you pick another girl over me again. I never told you this, and maybe you could never tell, but…I love you. I'm not just in love with you. Straight-up, I love you. That's why I want what's best for you. That's why I told you to stay with Lillie and not to run away with fucking Lana."_

 _There's a painfully long silence now. Most people would think the voicemail had ended if not for the quiet rustling of Mallow downing her drink. The pitter-patter of falling rain eerily fills the void. When she speaks again, her voice is nothing more than a light breeze, shaky and weak._

" _I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding. I'm sorry for sending this. I'm sorry for everything. Give Lilllie my best wishes...Goodbye. You'll always be the sun to my night."_

 _The message ends_

 _Pe wale ia ua ua, e!_

 _E lei au_

 _Lei ho'i au i ke kanaka, i ka mea aloha,_

 _I ka mea i ho'opulapula hou_

 _O ka moe, e: eia au._

 _Beat down by pelting rain, pour on!_

 _I'd wreath my life with human love,_

 _Plant once again the tender flower_

 _That blooms in the kingdom of dreams._

 _That is my dream, and here am I._

 _The term "hibiscus" refers to the large and attractive flowers of the Malvaceae family. They are less commonly known as "rose mallows". Hibiscus flowers flourish in humid and tropical climates, and require a high amount of both sunlight and water to fully bloom. Famous for their vibrant and flashy appearance, hibiscus flowers come in a multitude of colors, such as_ _white, pink,_ _orange, peach, purple, and red. The flowers typically have over five petals._

 _Symbolically, the hibiscus holds a number of different meanings. Worldwide, it is typically considered a very feminine flower, and is associated with love, sexuality, and delicate beauty. In North America, it means a perfect wife or woman. Different species of hibiscus flowers hold positions as the national flowers of Haiti, South Korea, and Malaysia, often representing the idea of unity. In the Philippines, hibiscus flowers and leaves are crushed up into a sticky juice and blown into bubbles as a pastime for children. In China, the hibiscus represents the fleeting nature of fame and beauty. The hibiscus is also Hawaii's state flower, and is traditionally worn by Hawaiian girls. If worn behind the left ear, the woman is married or in a relationship. The hibiscus flower behind the right ear, however, signifies that the girl is single or open for a relationship. On June 6_ _th_ _of 1988, the red native hibiscus, the Hibiscus kokio, was replaced by a non-native species of yellow hibiscus, the Hibiscus brackenridgei, as Hawaii's state flower._

 _Mai ako i ka pua,_

 _O lilo i ke ala o ka hewahewa._

 _Ua huna ia ke kino i ka pohaku,_

 _O ka pua na'e ke ahu nei i ke alanui_

 _Alanui hele o ka unu kupukupu, e-e;_

 _Ka uli-a!_

 _A kaunu no anei oe o ke aloha la?_

 _Pluck never a single flower;_

 _Lest you stray from the path._

 _The shape lies hid neath a stone,_

 _The path is one carpet of flowers,_

 _The blocks of stumbling overgrown._

 _Quick follows the downfall!_

 _Is there a compact between us of love?_


End file.
